fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Mask (Omega Prime)
You might be looking for the original Iron Mask, who can be found here, or Sia, who can be found here! Iron Mask (formerly Sia) is the latest in a long line of "Knights of the Wasteland" who serve The Other, and a survivor of the destruction of Zeon. She is also the Omega Prime equivalent for both Sia and Iron Mask. Appearance As a Siandrall, Iron Mask has pale skin and an incredibly lean physique. She generally towers a full head over everyone else in the room, even when one doesn't factor in the four stubby pink antlers atop her head. She has five stubby fox-like tails. She generally wears her green hair back in a ponytail. She dresses exclusively in greens - green sleeveless button-up shirt, green elbow-length fingerless gloves, green slacks, and a bright green cape. Pinned to this cape is the only part of her ensemble that isn't green - a rusted badge in the shape of a five-pointed star. She also wears a silvery mask lit up with a faint neon glow over her face, through which she communicates with Shrike and receives instructions. Hanging from her (green) belt in a (green) sheath is her gunblade, Napalm Glow. Personality TBA! Abilities Iron Mask's greatest asset is her speed. Her long legs allow her to move at incredible speeds, and despite being such a large target she has proven herself to be incredibly adept at weaving her spindly body through enemy attacks. She also possesses enhanced strength and reflexes, which make her an even more dangerous fighter. On the flip-side, her spacial awareness isn't the best, and she can sometimes get tangled in her cape or trip over her own feet if she isn't keeping track of where all her arms and legs are. Iron Mask's speed-based fighting style greatly complements her weapon of choice, the one-handed gunblade she names Napalm Glow. Unlike conventional gunblades, Napalm Glow is not designed to fire projectiles with any particular amount of accuracy, and is usually loaded with nothing but blanks. Instead, Iron Mask uses the massive recoil from firing the weapon to propel herself into high-speed assaults that cleave through enemies using sheer velocity. As the "Knight of the Wasteland," Iron Mask also possesses the exclusive privilege to use its long-abandoned weapons, under the condition that she does not take any of them outside of the Wasteland's territory. This potentially allows her to expand her arsenal even further if the need arises. It is unknown if the Mynisverse's Siandralls possess the ability to read Runes of the Primordial, or if Runes of the Primordial even exist in the Mynisverse. History Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega TBA. Relationships * The Other: TBA! * Father Volt: TBA! * Reten: TBA! * Mynis: Good ol' Mynis. Iron Mask's feelings towards Mynis are a mix of fondness and violent envy. On one hand, he's a good and well-meaning person, even if he is a little hyperbolic and dishonest at times. But on the other, the fact that she wasn't the prophesied hero but this incompetent klutz was never ceases to shame her. Gallery Sia_FSBO.png|Iron Mask's official design for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. NapalmGlow.png|Napalm Glow's official design in Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. Trivia * Iron Mask is currently the second tallest character in the Mynisverse. She is taller than Ronnie Pepper and shorter than Doomulus Grime. Category:Siandralls Category:Swordfighters Category:Heroines Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Gunblade Wielders Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Characters from the Mynisverse